thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Atop the Fourth Wall
Shouldn't the episodes done originally for the ATFW blog be given their proper original order of first appearance there instead of merely when they went on the TGWTG website? At the very least, there should be a note of their actual first availability alongside their broader debut. SirStack 14:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No. Because they are up on TGWTG the same day. Cferra 15:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Linkara's first video review was for Spider-Man #56. It's even said as much in the video itself. The guide here lists the episodes in order they went live on TGWTG, which doesn't match the ATFW blog order, since he was doing them for a short while before joining TGWTG. It obviously became "the same day" uploads after the first dozen episodes, but it didn't start that way. It actually goes like this: Spider-Man #56 - October 26th, 2008 Doom's IV #2 - November 3rd, 2008 Batman #147 - November 11th, 2008 Top 15 WTF Moments in Comics - November 17th, 2008 Titans #1 - November 23rd, 2008 Sinnamon #11 - November 30th, 2008 US 1 #1 - December 6th, 2008 S.C.I. Spy and Introduction video - December 15th, 2008 Superman at Earth's End - December 23rd, 2008 Godzilla vs Barkley #1 - January 4th, 2009 Uncanny X-Men #423 - January 12th, 2009 Uncanny X-Men #424 - January 19th, 2009 (first to match the TGWTG date, and the rest are the same dates from then on) SirStack 12:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Here's the thing, though. We're not the AT4W Blogspot Wiki. We started out covering everything and anything to do with the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website. With shows, we follow the order as follows on TGWTG, not on Linkara's personal blog. --Spike's Girl 15:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, the first few were Linkara's blogs in the forums of TGWTG. Can't really cover blogs unless they win Awesome Blogs of the Week, Best of Blogs or Staff Picks. Cferra 16:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, just pointing it out for the record. The show itself does seem to follow the blog order (as per how the comic covers appeared in the 100th episode montage, and of course, how he annually returns to the Clone Saga due to it being his first video review, which isn't reflected by the TGWTG order). SirStack 09:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to point out it should be editted that there are currently 177 AT4W episodes (178 including Mr. T 2 that was released on blip and will be on the site tommorow) not 176. Because like all the other years, the two episodes in the last double feature count as TWO Episodes. That's right: Youngblood #4 is a single episode, and Star Trek III: The Search For Spock is a single episode, just like how Youngblood #2 and Mighty Morphing Power Rangers #1 were two epsiodes, and Youngblood #3 and Dr. Who Classics #7 were two seperate episodes. So they have to be listed as two episodes which means the count will be 182 at the end of March not 181. Just to let everyone know that. Showcase 22's date is missing and I can't add it.Karsap (talk) 06:06, November 8, 2016 (UTC)